Good Night
Good Night = Good Night, also known as Seventh Night or Custom Night, is the seventh and final night of POPGOES. It is unlocked after beating Sixth Night. The player has the ability to change the Animatronics' aggressiveness. Modes Super Easy has the animatronics' difficulty set to 3. The strategy should be similar to the Second Night, except with Stone and Blake included. Average is a bit more harder than Super Easy mode. The animatronics' difficulty is set to 5. The player should follow this strategy, which is similar to the Third Night's strategy: #Locate Popgoes on the cameras. #Wait for him to go inside the room with a piece of The Blackrabbit. #When he's inside, shut-down the said room. #Locate Sara and Saffron on the vent cameras and use the Laser Gates. (The player doesn't have to worry until 2AM-3AM.) #Check the Server Room camera for Blake. Make sure to press the right color that is on the screen then press the Blake Button. Do not look left. #Stare at the window. If Stone looks at the player, turn back at the camera and then to the window. #Repeat. Moderate is much harder as the animatronics' difficulty is set to 10. The player should use the strategy used in the Fifth Night. #Locate Popgoes on the cameras. #Wait for him to go inside the room with a piece of the Blackrabbit. #Once inside, press the Room Shut-Down button. #Locate Sara and Saffron on the vent cameras and turn the Heating Grids on. #Check the Server Room camera and press the button corresponds to the color on the screen on the Desk, then press the Blake button. Do not look left after pressing the button. #Lower the Panic Bar by looking at the Window. Avoid staring at Stone when he looks at the player. #Repeat progress. Difficult has the animatronics' difficulty set to 15. The player should use the same strategy used from the Fifth Night and the difficulty Moderate. Impossible Mode has the animatronics' difficulty set to 20. This makes it almost impossible to beat, hence the term, Impossible Mode. The player should follow a strategy similar to Average, though they need to be fast enough in order to win. #Locate Popgoes in the Main Hall and check which room he is going into. #Wait for him to go inside the chosen room with a piece of The Blackrabbit. #When until he's inside, and press the Room Shut-Down button. #Locate Sara and Saffron on the vent cameras and use the Laser Gates (The player doesn't have to worry until 2AM-3AM). #Check the Server Room camera for Blake. Make sure to press the right color on the screen, then press the Blake Button. #Repeat. Tips * It is recommended for the player to frantically look at the window back and forth when not doing anything. * Skip the step if not possible. * If the player spots Stone once on the cameras, they should avoid seeing him again. * The player should keep the Panic Bar low. When Impossible Mode is beaten, the player will unlock the Impossible Ending, Strings' character profile and Cheats & Challenges on the Extras menu. Easter Eggs Bonnie Glade Similar to the Golden Freddy screen in the Custom Night of the first game, Toy Bonnie's cracked head can appear when putting in the A.I. code 1-9-8-7. When the screen is brightened the words: WHY FRIGHTEN ME LIKE THAT BONNIE? will appear. Cyanide Cyanide is a blue Golden Freddy head and is also one of the mascots of 2124. Thus, to activate his screen, the player must put in the A.I. code 2-1-2-4. Simon If the player put in the A.I. 1-1-6-6 can see a scary Simon screen, similar to Bonnie Glade and Cyanide apparition |-|Gallery = Animatronic screens Image.png|Bonnie Glade's mask screen that appears when the player enters 1-9-8-7 on the animatronic A.I. screen. CyanideNHappiness.png|The screen of Cyanide that appears when the player enters 2-1-2-4 on the animatronic A.I. screen. Achievement Screens 2085420175.png|The screen when the player completes Impossible Mode. 21938452064.png|The screen showing that the player has unlocked Strings and Cheats & Challenges. Minigame 234rtegbf.jpg|Simon and Jeremy Fitzgerald in their house as kids. Qh0WZeSg.jpg|Simon and Jeremy growing more distant in their teens. Notice that Simon has already started to collect blood samples. KSDuQbQ.jpg|Jeremy and Simon growing even more distant. 5RNOuXLg.jpg|Simon alone as a Nightguard with Springtrap's head and some blood samples in the back room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. L1f4odfg.jpg|Simon in a dark room with Springtrap's head. Notice in the bottom-right corner are words etched in Stone: BROTHER. JtlVff3.jpg|Simon being killed inside Springtrap. PvUQ0heg.jpg|Simon as Springtrap within Fazbear's Fright: the year before the events of POPGOES. SeOQ5ifg.jpg|Jeremy (Now called Fritz) finds Simon's remains at the auction of Fazbear's Fright. 8vy1xZmg.jpg|Fritz takes Simon's remains. Category:Nights Category:POPGOES